1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical systems and, more particularly, to a technique for managing cables routed to a movable electrical device mounted within a chassis.
2. Background of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electrical cables are commonly used to transmit power and/or data to and from electrical devices or systems. In fact, some electrical devices may have many electrical cables connected to them. In addition, some systems utilize several electrical devices. These devices may be mounted together in a storage system. Typically, electronic devices, such as computer servers, are mounted vertically within a chassis or rack. In addition, the storage system and the electrical device may be adapted to enable the electrical devices to be withdrawn, at least partially, from the rack. One reason for withdrawing an electrical device from a storage rack may be to gain access to the interior of the electrical device. Furthermore, the storage system may be adapted to support the electrical device while it is partially withdrawn from the rack.
Control of the electrical cables that may be deployed in an electrical system is important to prevent damage to the cables and to prevent the cables from becoming entangled. A cable management system may be used to support one or more electrical cables secured to an electrical device. For example, a cable management system may be used to route an electrical cable connected to a movable electronic device mounted within a rack, such as in a server system. In this situation, the cable management system is typically adapted to enable the electrical cable to move as the electrical device is moved. For example, cable management systems using articulated arms may be used to support electrical cables. The electrical cables are attached to the articulated arm. Typically, one end of the articulated arm is secured to the rack and one end is secured to the electrical device. The articulated arm is extended as the electrical device is moved away from the rack.
However, there are a number of problems associated with existing cable management systems. For example, a cable management system utilizing an articulated arm may have numerous pieces, adding to the expense of the system. In addition, the process of assembling the pieces to form the articulated arm and the process of routing and securing the electrical cable or cables may be difficult and time-consuming. Consequently, some customers of rack-mounted server systems do not install or use the articulated arm cable management systems provided. As a result, electrical cables connected to the server dangle from the server and may be damaged or entangled when the server is moved. Furthermore, with deeper servers, the arms may require the cables to have a sharp bend radius, which may damage the cables. In addition, the articulated arm may form an obstruction to air flow into or out of the server. The articulated arm cable management systems may also obstruct access to electrical connectors and components disposed on the rear of the server. In addition, existing cable management systems are not easily adaptable for use across a variety of rack-mounted systems. They may require unique tooling, such as the articulated arms, for each application.